Involution
by Macx
Summary: sequel to Balance, Distortion and Unity. Matters between Dark and Krad are still unresolved, but a near-miss jolts Krad out of his broodings and lets him accept the first step. --complete!--
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Involution 

AUTHOR: Macx and Lara Bee 

DISCLAIMER: not mine. Definitely not! I just play with them and hope I tread on no one's toes. 

Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):   
English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize g> The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are..... 

ARCHIVE: yes 

WARNINGS: uh… none, I guess… 

TYPE: yaoi 

RATING: R 

PAIRING: Daisuke/Satoshi (beginnings of Dark/Krad) 

FEEDBACK: empty inbox seeks emails g>   
  


Autumn had smoothly gone over into winter, bringing with it a drop in temperatures, snow, ice and coldness that permeated everything and everyone the moment one stepped out the door. The first snow had been something to watch in wonder and joy, from within warm and comfy houses, but the more it snowed, the less joyful it was. People had to get to work and fought through snow drifts, across icy roads, and along congested highway. Those sensible enough to go by bus or train were feeling more and more like sardines.   
Niwa Daisuke had taken the snow and colder weather as a sign to finally bring out the skiing gear, call his friends and spend a well-deserved week away in the mountains to unwind. His lover and best friend had declined. Hikari Satoshi had work piling up left and right, and with Daisuke gone, the house would be a quieter place. Not that his lover was loud, but with him around, there was life. Life distracted now and then, and while Satoshi couldn't think of ever being without the other man, he needed the stillness right now. He also wasn't into skiing that much.   
So Daisuke had gone off to have fun and Satoshi did his best to keep on top of the demanding job he had accepted. Actually, he didn't really have to work. Family money took care of his needs, but sitting on his butt the whole day had never been his kind of life. So he had called upon his police experience, his training, and had started to freelance in the security business. Offers had been slow and hesitant, but the day he had proven he knew what he was talking about, that he lived up to his promises, he had been flooded. Suddenly his young age didn't matter any more. Only his experience.   
And Satoshi had a lot of it.   
He worked with the already present systems of his clients – mostly museum, he mused with a smile – and improved them without selling them high tech to astronomic prices. It worked. It brought in money. And it was fun.   
What hadn't been fun was the apparently declining relationship between Dark and Krad. Ever since the episode with the Unity artwork, Krad had pulled back, away from his other half, mostly incommunicado. He curled up inside Satoshi, silent, only talking to his host when necessary. Sometimes Satoshi wondered if he was even there. Where Dark spent some time outside Daisuke, Krad refused to be anywhere where the kaitou was, let alone separate. Satoshi accepted it, though he was growing more and more worried. He didn't want his partner back to square one where Dark was concerned, but at the moment they were pretty close to it.   
--Don't you think you should give him a chance?-- he asked as he waited for the microwave to announce dinner was ready.   
Krad seemed to sigh. --It's not that easy, Sato--   
--It is--   
On the mind-plane, golden eyes shot him an annoyed look.   
--I did the same, Krad. I gave you another chance--   
--That's… not the same-- Krad murmured, shifting uneasily.   
--Oh, it is-- Satoshi took out the dinner and walked into the living room. --Very much so. Krad… he's trying. You're being stubborn--   
--No, I'm just careful. I don't know how to trust him any more…--   
Satoshi looked inward, meeting the inhuman eyes with a calm smile. --What do your instincts say?--   
--They were wrong the last time!--   
--No, they weren't. You two are so much alike, but there are still differences. You want to trust him, have him as your ally, but he made a mistake. Dark is trying to remedy that mistake, but you're not helping. You're making it a lot harder--   
Krad grumbled and curled up, turning his back on his host. Satoshi grinned.   
Well, they would have to talk about this in earnest. Soon.   
After this last job which he had to run by the end of the week. 

Satoshi yawned and walked into the kitchen, glancing out the window. It had snowed heavily last night and forecasts spoke of even more snow. There was talk of storms, too. He sighed.   
Great. He had to be in the city the day after tomorrow and he really didn't look forward to battling his way through mother nature.   
He coughed, sniffling a little, grimacing.   
Wonderful.   
Oh well, it couldn't be helped. He had a presentation to make and he better get started on it.   
With freshly brewed coffee, some toast and a carton of orange juice, Satoshi went into his office, powered up the computer, and set to work. 

Krad cast a worried look at his host, wincing as the rough coughing that had started a few minutes ago continued until Satoshi was breathing hard enough to have run a marathon. The cough was almost spasmodic and the young man had his eyes screwed shut, leaning against the wall, trying to collect himself.   
--Satoshi-- he called softly.   
--What?-- came the uneven reply.   
--Maybe you should call off the meeting? You are sick...--   
--I'm fine--   
--Satoshi...--   
--I said I'm fine! It's important I go there, so stop nagging--   
Krad frowned. --I'm not nagging. I'm just stating that you've never been this sick before--   
Anger coursed through his host. --How would you know?-- Satoshi snapped, pushing away from the wall. --You never cared one bit about my health before!--   
The demon almost physically stumbled back, staring at the representation of his partner in their shared mind.   
--I always cared-- he murmured.   
--Yeah, right!--   
There was acid in his Tamer's voice. Acid and loathing and a kind of irregularity that wasn't like Satoshi at all. The virus and fever were already influencing him.   
Satoshi turned away, removing himself from the contact and clearly stating that he wanted to be left alone. Krad watched him, alarm coursing through him once more as Satoshi started coughing again. For four days now Hikari had shown symptoms of a cold, but he shrugged them off. He had never been sick in his life; at least he had never suffered from a cold. He got the sniffles for two days, that was it. Because of it he hadn't been very worried when he had felt the sore throat or the swallowing problems. When the coughs had grown more persistent, he had just taken a few herbal remedies and ignored the rest.   
By then Krad had begun to worry.   
His host was deteriorating and the meeting he was going to could be postponed. Still, Satoshi insisted. Aside from a full take-over, there was nothing Krad could do. He wouldn't overpower his Tamer, though. Satoshi trusted him and he honored that trust. The demon continued to watch as his friend changed into warmer clothes, pulled on his jacket and left the house, braving the icy cold weather and the steady snow. The winds had picked up and it was definitely not a climate to be outside while having a cold.   
But Krad kept his silence. 

Satoshi had managed the meeting somehow. With the help of paracetamol and an iron willpower. Now, after he had left the building and was making his way to the bus station, his head started to pound again, his nose was constricted, his throat was sore and felt swollen, and his limbs were heavier than he could ever remember. Waiting for the bus, he buried deep into his coat, shivering from more than the physical cold. He was miserable. Very, very miserable.   
The bus deposited him a few streets down from his house and he walked through the snow sloshing around his ankles, nose buried in his coat, eyes on the pavement. A wave of dizziness hit and he had to lean against a house, eyes screwed shut, breathing hard.   
Shit.   
He didn't feel good.   
Not good at all.   
"Krad," he whispered desperately as the world did a merry dance to the pounding in his head.   
--Yes?--   
Satoshi winced as even the mind-to-mind communication hurt. His vision was swimming.   
--Don't feel good-- he sent fuzzily. --Need your help--   
His knees wobbled and he couldn't stop himself from sinking into the cold snow.   
--Satoshi!--   
He groaned softly, the world shrinking down quickly. --Krad...-- he whispered. It sounded like a prayer, a plea, then everything just fell away.   


Krad reacted almost by instinct, materializing outside his host's unconscious body, pulling the unresponsive form out of the snow. Satoshi was hot to the touch, burning, and shivers wreaked his slender form.   
"Sato..." Krad murmured, hoisting him easily up as he rose.   
Wings exploded from his back, as white as the snow whirling all around him. He didn't care about the cold, the wind, the snow and treacherous footing. He wrapped the wings protectively around his friend and quickly pushed his way through the rising storm. Their home wasn't far from where Satoshi had collapsed and he made it within minutes.   



	2. part 2

The house was warm and the moment the door was shut, the howling winds were locked away. Dripping snow and water, Krad walked into the living room, not caring about the slush, the puddles and whatever else he was dragging in. Snowflakes melted off his wings in little rivulets, turning to water in his hair and soaking into his clothes.   
He ignored it. His attention was on the unconscious man in his arms. Without much ado, he proceeded into the bedroom.   
Satoshi started to rouse as Krad settled him.   
"Where…?" he murmured dazedly, eyes glazed and slightly blood-shot.   
"At home," the demon replied, holding on to both shoulders to keep Satoshi from keeling over.   
"Oh." He blinked. "How…?"   
"You collapsed. I carried you here."   
"Ah."   
Again those dazed, blue eyes blinked. It looked almost comical, but Krad didn't feel like laughing.   
"Can you undress?" he asked.   
"Of course." That came out almost indignantly and the demon smiled a little.   
When Satoshi started to clumsily try to pull his sweater over his head, Krad hurried into the kitchen to get some water. His knowledge of colds and fevers came from his host. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew fluids were important. When he returned, Satoshi was still fighting with his sweater and the demon wordlessly assisted him, tossing the piece of clothing onto the floor. Satoshi didn't argue as he helped him get rid of the rest as well.   
His host was sick, hot to the touch and barely awake as he put the semi-coherent man into bed. One moment he was shivering, the next he tried to push the thick blankets away, but Krad insistently drew them back up again.   
"Hot," Satoshi protested weakly.   
"You have a fever."   
He shivered again, face flushed with the high temperature.   
"Hot," he repeated almost petulantly, not really aware.   
Unable to do much more than he had already done, Krad picked up the discarded clothes and deposited them in the hamper, then he sat down next to the bed.   
After a while of watching his sleeping friend, he took out a book and began to read. Satoshi's already shallow breaths sped up and his eyebrows drew down. Holding his book with one hand, Krad reached out and smoothed sweaty hair away from the pale face.   
"Shhhh," he whispered comfortingly. "I'm here. It will be alright."   
The back of his fingers smoothed over light brown hair.   
Satoshi coughed painfully in his sleep and grimaced. Throughout the next two hours, the glazed eyes would open, not really seeing anything, and each time Krad's worry grew. Satoshi finally dropped into a restless sleep, slick with sweat, and still too hot. Now and then his lips moved without voicing any words, a look of distress on his colorless face.   
In the end he had no other choice than to call for help. Krad went to the phone, hesitated a second longer, and finally picked up the receiver. He started to dial. 

Niwa Emiko had been more than just a little bit surprised to receive the call, but when she had listened to the worried, dark voice detailing the problem to her, the surprise had made way to amazement and a smile had blossomed despite the situation. She would never have expected to hear such helplessness, such pleading in Krad's voice; hear his call for help with something concerning his host. She knew he was different from the demon her son had fought against, but up until now there had been no more intense proof than that call.   
She had bundled up, made her way to Satoshi and Daisuke's home, where she had been expected by one very upset demon. Just how upset was proven by the fact that he was fully winged. Krad, unlike Dark, had rarely come forth without his wings in their past encounters. They lent him size and volume, they were impressive – and they got in the way inside a house.   
Well, now they were out and a barometer of his agitation. Emiko just gave him a calming smiled and looked in on her 'son-in-law' as Kosuke always joked. Satoshi had broken into a coughing fit that had curled him up off the bed, rattling his lungs and Emiko hadn't hesitated. She called her personal doctor immediately who came two hours later.   
The examination was brief but intense and a serious cold was diagnosed. Nothing uncommon this time of the year, but Satoshi had let the first symptoms slide, worsening his condition unnecessarily.   
"Keep him hydrated," the doctor had told her. "Medication every four hours. If his temperature rises, call me. If something unforeseen happens, call me."   
Emiko put the medication bottles on the nightstand and turned to look at her son's partner, who lay limply on the already partially soaked sheets. Then her gaze went over to the demon who stood helplessly next to Satoshi. Satoshi had swallowed the medication without much fuss, then dropped off into sleep again.   
"Come," she said softly.   
Krad shot her a confused look.   
"There's little we can do now. His body is battling the fever. The medication will help and you should try and get some fluids into him now and then."   
"But..."   
Emiko shook her head, smiling a little. "It needs time."   
He followed her reluctantly and she made him sit down in the kitchen as she got herself some coffee. It would be a long night.   
"Do you want something to drink?"   
Krad mutely shook his head, inhumanly golden eyes drawn over to the partially closed bedroom door. Emiko smiled a little more.   
"He'll be fine, Krad. Colds are very much part of our lives."   
"He was never sick," he murmured.   
"At least not with a cold."   
A nod.   
"Which is surprising, considering how thin he was as a child. We really had to work on getting some meat on his bones." Emiko heaped sugar into her coffee. "He was underweighted, had blood pressure troubles, but he was always rather... fit. Like Daisuke, he had been physically trained to outlast someone much older and taller than him."   
Krad looked away, studying the worn table top.   
"I'm not blaming you," she added gently.   
"You don't have to. I know it all too well. I blame myself."   
"You didn't know better, Krad."   
Those fascinatingly alien eyes rose again, studying her silently. "I'm not used to this," he said after a while.   
"What? A sick host?"   
He nodded.   
"It'll pass. He'll be fine, you'll see."   
Krad closed his eyes, shoulders sagging a little.   
"Come on. I'll make you tea. You need to relax." Emiko gave the blond a warm smile. "You won't be any good for your partner if you end up sick as well."   
"We can't catch colds," was the rumbled reply.   
"Oh, you can. Dark did once."   
Krad stared at her, looking for the lie, but there was none.   
"Oh great," he just sighed. 

Daisuke came home to the sight of his mother sitting in the living room, watching TV, and Krad asleep in one of the two couch chairs, looking definitely rumpled.   
"Dai-chan, welcome home," Emiko greeted him with a wide smile as she rose.   
"Mom? What… What are you doing here? Did something happen?"   
Alarm coursed through him, echoed by Dark, who was apparently trying to get in touch with Krad and not getting a reply.   
"Satoshi caught a cold, dear. It's okay, but he had a nasty fever. It went down over night."   
Daisuke dropped his bag, worry doubling. "Fever?"   
Satoshi? Satoshi never got sick!   
Golden eyes opened and from one second to the next, Krad was awake. He shot Daisuke a brief look, then got up.   
"I called a doctor, Dai. It's okay, don't you worry. He just needs to take his antibiotics, drink a lot of fluids, and he'll be fine."   
His mother's words calmed him, as they had always done. Daisuke glanced into the general direction of the bedroom.   
"Is he awake?"   
"Last time I checked he was sleeping. You can go in." Emiko gave him a friendly pat. "I'll take care of things here."   
And with that she picked up the bag and proceeded to the laundry room.   
"Mom…" Daisuke stuttered, then broke off.   
Oh well…   
He cast a look at Krad again, who appeared more tired than he had ever seen him. The demon met his eyes, then just nodded toward the bedroom.   
"Go," he said softly.   
And Daisuke went. 

Emiko remained another night, making chicken soup to last a year and helping Daisuke with taking care of one very sick Satoshi. Krad had retreated, kept out of the way, and generally pulled away from company, especially Daisuke's.   
"Is something the matter?" Emiko asked quietly as the two cleaned the kitchen and ladled soup into the containers meant for the freezer.   
Daisuke sighed. "Dark and Krad had an argument. A rather bad one that nearly ended with one or both of them as road kill."   
"What about?"   
"Uh… something private."   
Brown eyes regarded him, then Emiko nodded, accepting that. "So now they evade each other?"   
"In a way. Dark's incommunicado at the moment, too. And you know how Krad is."   
Emiko glanced toward the stairs leading into the attic. Krad had walked up and hadn't been seen since.   
"I would never have thought that I'd say something like it, Dai, but I'm worried about him."   
Daisuke smiled a little. "Yeah, me too."   
"He has a lot to deal with," Emiko mused.   
A nod. "He's getting the hang of emotions, but I think it's pretty much overwhelming him now and again. And then there's his past, which hasn't been pretty."   
He had never told his mother what Krad had been through at the hands of the Hikari. It was Krad's secret to tell and the demon would never disclose it.   
Emiko sighed. "These things will take time. He needs Dark and if they're at odds… it has to mend, Dai."   
"Yeah. I know."   



	3. part 3

Emiko, wrapped up in her winter coat, shawl and woolen hat, left late that morning after she had looked in on Satoshi. She gazed at the tall, lonely blond demon, noticed the strain in the pale face, the tiredness and exhaustion, and she walked up to him, smiling.   
"Krad?"   
Surprised, he looked at her.   
"You're not meant to be alone," Emiko said softly. "You two are part of the same world. You need each other. Separation will only drive you further apart."   
She placed a hand on the t-shirt clad chest, patting it gently.   
"Sometimes making the first step takes more courage than facing your worst nightmare, but it can be worth it."   
With that she left the bemused demon alone, hugged her son on the way out, and stepped into the freshly white world outside. 

It took another day for Satoshi to be able to leave the bed and by then he was doggedly announcing that he would be taking a shower first thing. Daisuke smiled in amusement as his lover made his way to the bathroom on wobbly legs, clutching Niwa's arms with whatever strength he could muster. Krad had returned to his host and Daisuke suspected it was for two reasons: be close to Satoshi and evade a confrontation with Dark. Damn, they really had to work something out.   
"You'll collapse in the shower and where will that get you?" he asked rhetorically.   
"Clean," came the answer.   
Stubborn. Persistent. Single-minded. Hikari Satoshi.   
Sighing, Daisuke finally surrendered to the unstoppable force that was his sick lover and he climbed into the shower with him. Satoshi insisted to wash his own hair and it almost burned up the last of his energy. Toweling off was left to Daisuke, who bundled the slender man into a towel and rubbed him vigorously, drawing a faint protest. When Satoshi was finally in the bedroom again, dressed in sweater and pants, he settled him in a chair.   
"Stay. I'll get something to eat and we have to change the sheets."   
"I can go into the living room," came the protest.   
"You're not going anywhere."   
Satoshi glared at him with all he had; granted, at the moment that wasn't much. "I'm fine, Daisuke!"   
Daisuke scowled, but something dark inside him decided that if Satoshi wanted to end up flat on his face, so be it. He wouldn't stand in his way.   


He had to give it to him: he was more than stubborn. Satoshi had slowly made his way along the wall, using a hand to keep himself upright, and into the kitchen.   
"Whatcha up to?" Daisuke wanted to know, giving the fridge a closer look.   
"Toast," came the soft answer and he turned around.   
Satoshi sat slumped in the chair, looking beat. Daisuke was drawn between amusement and worry.   
"Toast with what?"   
"Just toast."   
Another scowl, but Daisuke pulled out the bread and walked over to the toaster. In the end, he threw in a bowl of soup and glared at Satoshi long enough to make the reluctant patient eat it all.   
You'd make a good nursemaid Dark remarked with a grin.   
He shot him a dark look.   
Satoshi finished the last spoon of soup. Daisuke just refilled the bowl.   
"I can't eat all of that!"   
"You can."   
"Daisuke!"   
"Eat. You were sick, you lost weight, you have to get your strength back. Now eat."   
Daisuke smirked as Satoshi ate a few more spoonfuls, then pushed the bowl away. He hadn't expected his lover to be able to finish the second bowl, but he was glad to see he had managed a bit more. Satoshi really needed to strengthen again and if he played it stubborn, so would Daisuke. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"   
Satoshi shot his lover an annoyed look from behind the reading glasses. There were smudges under those dark blue eyes and they were red-rimmed.   
"I'm working."   
"No, you're sick. You're supposed to be in bed!"   
"I'm fine, Dai. And I've to catch up on things."   
Daisuke muttered something uncomplimentary. "I thought you had more common sense! And if not you, then Krad!"   
Satoshi frowned. "I don't see what he has to do with it."   
"A lot since you're his host, sick as a dog, and you should be resting and getting better!"   
Krad won't take over, Dai. Don't forget that. He would never force Satoshi to submit and do something against his will   
I know he sighed. But to let him work himself into a relapse doesn't help!   
"Sato," he said, voice softening. "I don't want you to get worse. You're just healing. Please…"   
Satoshi looked at him, then closed the laptop with a sigh. Long strands of light brown hair fell forward and Daisuke automatically pushed them back.   
"I just want you to be healthy," he murmured.   
"There's so much to do…"   
"I know, I know. And we'll get it done."   
"What about the Ferris Stone?"   
Daisuke grinned a little, feeling a wave of excitement from his partner. "Dark's already all hyper about it. We'll take a look at it tomorrow night, seal the damn thing and be done with it, okay?"   
"But I'm your back-up…"   
"And you still are, but you do it from here. No sitting outside and provoking a relapse."   
Satoshi sighed in defeat.   
"Love you," Daisuke murmured and kissed the warm forehead.   
No fever, just warmth.   
Blue eyes glowed with the same emotions.   
Satoshi fell asleep not much later, comfortably ensconced in his winter blanket. Daisuke stayed where he was, watching the man, caressing his hair and face. When it was clear that Satoshi would remain asleep, he left the room again to prepare for tomorrow. 

"Figures," Daisuke sighed as he looked at the fat snow flakes lazily drifting to the ground.   
The sky was dark, which had nothing to do with the time of the day, and there were clouds coming in. Big clouds, coming in fast. For two days the weather had been great, but now the coast was experiencing another storm and the first fingers were reaching toward their town. Everyone had been warned to stay at home, close the windows and sit tight. The ships had been tied down and no one who didn't have to be out was on the streets.   
"You should wait," Satoshi advised, a worried frown on his features.   
"We'll be okay," was the simple reply. "No one's up and about. No one's in the museum. It'll be easy to get in and out. We'll be back before the real thing hits."   
Blue eyes shot him a dubious look and Daisuke gave his lover a cocky smile before he zipped up.   
"Don't worry, Sato. Dark's the famous phantom thief, right? A little weather won't bring us down."   
Yep! Dark agreed cheerfully.   
Satoshi sighed, but he couldn't do anything except sit back. "Don't risk too much," he only begged.   
"I won't."   
And with that Daisuke was on his way. 

Satoshi had tried everything to distract himself. He had watched TV, but the channels were having trouble with the ever-strengthening storm. There were more interruptions than running program. He wasn't in the mood to watch a DVD. So he had turned to reading, almost instinctively coming back to the target of this night's operation.   
The Ferris Stone.   
Satoshi settled back on the couch, the huge tome he had borrowed from Daikii resting on thighs, leafing through it. Krad was a warm weight in the back of his mind. He was semi-attentive, mostly silent.   
Reading through the ancient pages, Satoshi suddenly frowned. Alarm coursed through him, nudging Krad, and the demon roused a little.   
--Sato?--   
"I'm not sure," he murmured.   
He sought out another chapter, read the text, and the alarm doubled.   
"No..."   
--Satoshi?--   
"It's the wrong stone..."   
--What?--   
"The museum doesn't have the Ferris Stone! They mislabeled it!" Satoshi felt his heart miss a beat and his stomach clench. "They took it for something else."   
Krad moved forward, almost right next to him. --What is it?--   
"The Seal of Iben. It's a highly dangerous but very beautiful gem, and it looks like the Ferris Stone. Oh my god! Krad, they're in danger!"   
Satoshi struggled to put the tome aside and get out of the blanket. Outside the storm was howling against the houses.   
--Dark's not stupid-- Krad argued.   
"They don't expect it!"   
--They didn't expect a lot of what they ran into in the past either. Satoshi... calm down--   
Satoshi fell back, shaking. He was still too weak and the medication was leeching at his strength.   
Minutes crawled by, turning into hours, and still nothing.   
"It's taking too damn long!" Satoshi muttered, staring out the window and seeing nothing but white.   
--Calm down, Sato. They know what they're doing--   
"No, they don't! I misjudged the danger of the Ferris Stone! Daisuke has no idea about its true strength."   
--Dark's with him. He will know--   
Satoshi got off the couch and walked over to the bedroom, pulling out winter clothes.   
--Satoshi? What are you planning to do?--   
"Go after them of course!"   
He felt the prickle of the separation and suddenly looked into a pair of furious, golden eyes. "You're not leaving in that condition!" Krad snapped.   
"I am! Daisuke could be hurt! He could be in danger! He's long past the appointed time, even with the spare time in case of complications!"   
"You won't last a minute out there!" Krad told him firmly, snatching the woolen pullover out of his hands.   
Satoshi glared. "I won't wait any longer! You might not be worried, but I am!"   
"I am worried, but I'm also reasonable."   
A snort answered that statement. "Right!" He grabbed for the sweater. "I'm going."   
"No," was the second denial, much harder now.   
A strong but yet gentle hand pinned Satoshi against the wall and inhuman eyes met the blue ones. Krad's features were a mix of determination and anger.   
"I won't let you leave, Sato. Even if I have to use force."   
"But Daisuke…"   
"Will be fine. He has a sensible head on his shoulders and Dark knows his way around art. He will sense the danger, any shift in power, ripples in the magic."   
"Don't you worry about him at all? Don't you think he could be in over his head?" Satoshi demanded.   
The golden eyes darkened a little. "I do worry," Krad said after a moment, his hand dropping away. "I do. But I also know him."   
"What if your knowledge of him is proven wrong? What if they require assistance? The cell phones aren't working and there's no means for them to contact us," Satoshi insisted.   
Krad sighed. "I'll go then."   
"What?!"   
"You stay here, I'll go and see if something happened," the demon explained.   
"But…"   
"Stay!"   
Satoshi sighed and a fine tremor went through his still weak body. "I could backseat ride…"   
"No. I'm not using your body, Satoshi. You won't make it. I'm going like this. It's no big deal, all right?"   
Hikari met the firm, decisive gaze, then nodded. "Thank you, Krad."   
He smiled a little. "You're welcome." 

Krad wondered what had ridden him to go out in this weather. The answer was simple: Satoshi. His host's worries and fears had driven him to help. Of course he had felt slivers of worry about Dark, too, but his other half could take care of himself. He didn't believe that the kaitou would be taken out by something as insignificant as the Seal of Iben. It might be powerful and dangerous, but the Second Hand of Time or the Link Pin of Time had been, too. He had survived both. And the Link Pin of Time, the sword, had hurt him badly.   
Krad pushed that thought away. No, not the sword. The one swinging the sword. The demon. Him.   
Ducking his head against the sudden gust of wind, he gritted his teeth and angled his wings to get a little lower. Clouds were churning overhead and it got, if that was possible, even worse.   
When the first hail started, Krad knew it had gotten worse. Ice rained down on him, battering against his body, which was protected by his own magic, and he muttered a curse under his breath. Just bit further. Across the small stretch of forest and he would be there. The museum was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nature.   
The wind pushed him sideways and Krad struggled back on course. The hail continued to pummel him and as he sank lower, he didn't see the power lines spanning across the compound.   
One wing got caught.   
He felt a crackling wave of electricity shoot through him.   
Something ripped. Something burned. Something tore and broke. He gasped in surprise.   
And then he plummeted to the ground like a stone.   
He didn't feel the branches of the trees breaking under his weight.   
He didn't feel the tearing of ligaments and the breaking of bones.   
He didn't feel the bone-jarring impact or heard the sizzle of magic colliding with frozen earth.   



	4. part 4

Dark landed in the soft snow on the terrace, disturbing the fine powder and sinking more than ankle deep into it. The snow fall throughout the storm had been heavy and everywhere, the houses wore thick, fluffy covers of the frosted water. Now, in the early dawn hours, it looked quiet and peaceful. Sound was muffled and barely anyone was outside. Few people had their lights on.   
Hikari Satoshi was one of those who had apparently waited up.   
Dark pushed open the unlocked terrace door and stepped into the pleasantly warm home. He let his wings disappear and shook off a few excess flakes of snow.   
"Daisuke?"   
The voice sounded rough and sleepy, and when Dark turned, he discovered Satoshi curled up on the couch, a thick blanket drawn over him. He was just now struggling to get up. Dark handed control back to his host and Daisuke stepped toward his lover, smiling.   
"Hey. You didn't have to wait up for us."   
Slightly glazed blue eyes raked over his body and Daisuke frowned a little at the worry and fear in those normally unruffled features.   
"Sato?"   
"Are you okay?" Satoshi demanded, coughing a little.   
"Of course. Why shouldn't we be?"   
"The Ferris Stone! I was wrong about it. It's not the Ferris Stone at all. It was…"   
"The Seal of Iben. We know. The moment Dark came close to it, we discovered what it really was. Was no problem either. We sealed it properly. Got caught in the worsening weather on our way back and decided to drop in on Mom and Dad to wait out the worst of it. I would have called, but the phone lines went dead. And there was a power outage not much later."   
Satoshi nodded slowly, the tension just now leaving him. "Power's still on here. I was so worried, Dai…"   
Daisuke wrapped himself around his lover, holding him tight. "We're fine. You know we went up against worse."   
"Yeah." He laughed weakly. "Must be the cold."   
"Probably."   
Suddenly Satoshi pushed back and glanced around the room. "Krad…"   
"Uh, what about him?"   
"He… went looking for you."   
_WHAT?_ Dark yelled in his Tamer's head and Daisuke winced.   
_Less volume, okay?_   
"Why?" he asked out loud.   
"I… I wanted to go myself, to the museum… tell you about the Seal. He did instead."   
Daisuke scowled. "You're sick at home and you thought to go out there? Damn, we really have to talk about responsibilities, Sato. But back to Krad… we didn't see him. He must have arrived after the job was done."   
"But he didn't return…"   
"Maybe he waited out the worst of the storm, too."   
_He would have returned by now,_ Dark murmured.   
Satoshi shook his head. "Something must have happened," he insisted.   
_I'll go look for him,_ Dark immediately said.   
_You just sealed the Seal of Iben. That took some energy out of you_   
_Mostly out of you, Dai. I leeched yours. I'm okay. Really_   
Daisuke scowled more, but the tell-tale tingle of the separation already coursed through him. Dark, wings out, stood in front of them, meeting Satoshi's worried gaze. The young man was trying to suppress his coughs, but was failing.   
"I'll find him," he promised.   
"How?" Satoshi asked.   
"I can feel him, Satoshi. I always could. It's like a kind of background noise…" The kaitou shrugged. "My own, personal radar."   
"Be careful," Daisuke murmured.   
"Hey, the weather's much improved. I bet Krad just got lost or something." He grinned cheekily, trying to cheer up Hikari, but the blue eyes showed only worry.   
Dark didn't believe his other half had gotten disoriented and lost his way. Krad was too good. And if he had made it to the museum, he would have holed up somewhere and outwaited the storm, just like they had done. He should have been back even before Daisuke and him.   
Something had happened.   
Damn.   
He took off into the pre-dawn twilight and concentrated on the barely perceptible hum in the back of his mind. Krad was alive, true. There was little that could kill the demon. But injuries were another matter… 

Satoshi sat on the couch, wrapped up in his blanket, looking miserable and tired. Daisuke had changed out of his phantom thief clothes and made some tea. He now sat down next to his lover and held out a mug of the steaming liquid. Satoshi took it gratefully.   
"Dark will find him," Daisuke said softly.   
"I was so stupid... sending him out in this weather."   
"Sato... Krad's a demon, a magical being. Like Dark he doesn't have the same problems we would with this kind of weather. And if he had not wanted to go, I doubt you could have made him."   
Satoshi sipped at the green tea, expression tight. "I was irrational."   
"Well, you're only human." Daisuke leaned lightly against him. "Despite your claims to the opposite."   
That drew a little smile. "I never claimed to be anything else but human."   
"Could've fooled me in the past." He grinned, then grew serious. "Satoshi, he'll be fine. They're both the most resilient beings I've ever known. It'll be okay."   
Satoshi placed the tea on the low couch table and snuggled against him. Daisuke wrapped his arms around his lover and placed a little kiss on his brow. He understood Hikari's worries. He would be worried too, but right now all they could do was speculate as to what the reason for Krad's continued absence was. Maybe in the end, it was something simple and curious, maybe something funny.   
Somewhere deep down inside though, Daisuke knew it was serious. He just hoped it wasn't too bad. They needed a break. Satoshi and Krad needed a break. Too much had happened to them and the cold had added to the stress.   
"It'll be okay," he murmured, stroking over his lover's hair.   
It'll be okay.   
Please. 

Dark found his counterpart in the middle of the small forest, lying between the tall trees, completely still. His wings were out, one almost buried under him, the other semi-folded. Snow had started to cover the white-clad, blond form, making him close to invisible in the wintry landscape. There was a lot of debris from his crash all around, twigs and leaves and branches. Dark touched down and ran over to the silent man.   
"Krad!" he called, kneeling down.   
There wasn't a twitch.   
With careful hands he cleaned away the snow, grimacing at the mudt he found underneath. Krad's crash had disturbed the frosted ground, probably because of his magic, melting it briefly, only to freeze again. The mud was covering most of the white clothes. The long, blond hair was a mess, too.   
"Damn, what happened to you?" he murmured.   
A soft moan answered him and Dark carefully wiped dirt and snow away from the pale face.   
"Hey," he said softly as the golden eyes cracked open.   
"Dark," Krad breathed, then coughed painfully. "Why...?"   
"Been looking for you all over. You hid well."   
Another cough and the inhuman eyes slid closed for a second. "Hurts," he mumbled. "Voltage... got me..."   
Dark grimaced and he looked up, seeing the top of the near-by tower. Shit... If Krad had crashed into the power lines, it was the explanation for the black-out, as well as for the burn-out of his magic. The small amount he was emanating was worrisome and Dark laid a gentle hand on the cool chest, transfusing a little of his own.   
Krad weakly batted at the helping hand. "No..."   
"Don't be childish. You need it."   
"You... too..."   
"Yeah, well, but I got some more."   
There was a soft sigh. Dark ran a practiced eye over the injured man, lingering on the obviously hurt wing.   
"You're pretty banged up."   
"I... noticed."   
"Can you get rid of the wings? It would help carry you out of here."   
"Leave me... here."   
"Are you crazy? Suicidal?"   
Krad smiled dimly. "No, just a... realist. You can't... carry me... home. You're out of power as well."   
Dark glowered at him. "I can and I will. With your wings out or not! It'll be more painful for you if you don't reduce them!"   
Krad regarded him silently for a moment, then nodded briefly. Dark braced himself because he knew it wouldn't be easy.   
And it wasn't.   
Fingers clenched into his forearms as Krad tried to hold back the scream of pain, but he lost. It was muffled in Dark's clothes as the demon curled up, his whole body coiled so tight Dark was afraid he'd break something else, and then the tremors started. Whimpering in agony, Krad held on to his other half, seeking strength and shelter in one as he managed to reduce the wings and hide them back inside his body, broken or not.   
Finally he lay limp, breathing spasmodically, almost hyperventilating, and Dark found himself stroking the wet, messy hair, talking softly to him.   
But it wasn't over yet. He still had to get him home, and that would be even worse.   
"You ready?" he whispered into the closest ear.   
"No," came the soft groan.   
Dark smiled slightly. "We have to get you home and to Satoshi."   
That roused him a little. Probably the name of his host.   
"He's worried, Krad. Almost ran out of the house with me."   
"Sick," Krad mumbled.   
"Yeah, he is. And so are you. You two make a great pair." He grinned a little. "C'mon, let's go."   


The way home was a blur to Dark as he balanced the injured man in his arms, flying as fast as he dared. Krad had lost consciousness again and it didn't look like he was coming around any time soon either.   
What did you do to yourself? he thought sadly. Why? Why did you go and look for me when you knew I can take care of myself? Were you that worried about me? 

Dark walked into the room, carrying an unconscious and thoroughly wet Krad in his arms. Daisuke was on his feet in a second, eyes wide.   
"What happened?"   
"Krad?" Satoshi croaked hoarsely, coming to stand on unstable legs. "What...?"   
"Got caught in the storm," Dark said briskly. "Hit some power cables. He's pretty much out of it."   
"We got to get him clean and dry," Daisuke decided and led his partner and his unconscious other half over to the bathroom. "Get those clothes off, Dark."   
Dark, who was just as wet as Krad, did as he was told. He removed the soggy clothes, dumping them onto the floor, then he and Daisuke proceeded to wash and dry the unresponsive form. Satoshi leaned against the wall, pale as a sheet and feeling sick, but he doggedly remained where he was. Wide blue eyes were on his partner.   
"What happened to his back?" Daisuke asked quietly, carefully brushing the towel over the dark bruise there.   
"He must have tried to evade the hail coming in, went deeper and hit the power lines. He broke a wing when he crashed." Dark's fingers brushed through the wet strands of blond hair, carefully untangling it. It was a mess. The long strands were knotted. "He had to dematerialize the wings or I couldn't have carried him here, so the injury ends up as a bruise on his back."   
Satoshi came over, swallowing hard. He sank down shakily, touching the demon carefully. There was no reaction.   
Dark made a noise of displeasure, unable to work with the blond hair. It was impossible to get it unknotted. In the end he reached for the scissors and unceremoniously cut a good length of the pony tail off.   
Daisuke stared at him and Satoshi made a strangled sound. The hair was still pretty long, now ending somewhere past his shoulder blades when open, but it wasn't the inhuman length of before.   
"What?" Dark asked, annoyed. "You want to untangle the mess? Be my guest!"   
"We've got to keep him warm," Daisuke decided, not answering the question.   
They carried Krad into the bedroom and Daisuke got out clothes; a sweater, turtleneck and sweat pants. Socks followed.   
They finally had the tall form under the covers, Satoshi remaining at his side, gazing at the pale face, lost in thought. Krad had started to shiver and there was an unhealthy addition to his breathing.   
"It's your cold," Dark sighed. "He caught the bug, so to speak, through you. Indirectly. I know I was feeling sick when Daisuke had one as a kid. With all his defenses down, weakened by the accident, the bug could even infect a magical being like us."   
Satoshi took one lax hand, squeezing it. "I'm sorry," he murmured.   
"C'mon." Daisuke touched one narrow shoulder and urged Satoshi to get up. "You should be in bed, too."   
"Can't leave him," Satoshi argued stubbornly, trying to fight back. He was too shaky, though. It was a half-hearted fight.   
"You're just as sick as him," his lover answered, shooting a pleading look at Dark, who had changed into dry clothes in the meantime. "Dark can take care of him."   
"He's my partner," Satoshi tried again.   
"Dai's right, Satoshi. You need to get better," Dark told him firmly. "Krad can't merge with you right now and he has to the moment he's conscious enough to initiate it. His energy levels are abysmally low. He wouldn't even be able to power up a light bulb. That means you've got to be the healthier of the two of you. Now go, rest, sleep, whatever... shoo!"   
Satoshi looked like he wanted to argue again, but then he deflated. He shot a long look at the blond demon, then let himself be guided out of the room.   
"Dark, you'll be okay?" Daisuke asked.   
The kaitou nodded. "Sure. I'm in much better shape. When he and Satoshi merge, I'll come back, okay?"   
"Okay."   
The door closed and Dark was alone with a very sick Krad, who was shivering uncontrollably by now, trying to bury in the mattress.   
"You really are accident prone," Dark murmured and settled down on the bed.   
Krad moaned softly and curled up.   
The other sighed and stroked over the damp hair, carding his fingers into the silky strands.   
"So much for survival instinct, hm? You searched for us, knowing the weather. It was hailing, you fool!"   
Krad coughed a little, sounding raw and painful. Dark winced, noticing that the shivers didn't die down.   
"Fool," he repeated. "Why did you do such a thing? Why didn't you wait? Satoshi was worried, hm?" He smiled tenderly. "So you did it to calm him. You really do have a huge soft spot, my friend. You have changed so much."   
Dark looked at his other half, his antithesis, the demon he shared more with than a common origin. So much more. But the last weeks hadn't been the best between them.   
All because of Unity. An innocent piece of art created by Satoshi that had upset Dark more than anything else that had happened between them in the past. Everything else had deteriorated from there. Krad had pulled away, refused to communicate with him through the common realm and connection they shared, and the wariness had risen. It was as if the demon saw an enemy in him all of a sudden.   
It had hurt.   
Well, in the beginning he had been as stubborn as Krad. He had refused to take the first step, but the separation and silence had started to eat away at the kaitou.   
When did I start to depend on you? he mused. When was it important that we talked? For three hundred years we fought, but for close to a year now we've been allies and... friends?   
Dark gazed at the unconscious man.   
Friends, hm? I'd like to think we are. I want us to be.   
He ran a hand over the damp, blond hair. So different from his own black mane. Everything about Krad was different – except for his soul.   
You're just as vulnerable. You're just as sensitive. You have a soul not unlike mine. But you're more quiet, not so outgoing, not so... open. My opposite. My balance.   
Dark smiled at that, resting his hand on the demon's, interlacing their fingers.   
"I need you," he murmured. "I need you and I think you need me."   
There was no answer, of course.   
"I'm sorry about my reaction from before. I'd do anything to make it disappear, to forget it all. I was unreasonable."   
Krad murmured softly, seeking his presence, his warmth, or at least Dark hoped he did. Without conscious thought he lay down next to him.   
"You changed," he repeated, voice a murmur. "We both did."   
Krad couldn't stop shivering. Dark hesitated a moment, then threw caution to the wind and slid under the covers. He curled himself around the blond demon, holding him. Krad molded himself against the dark-haired kaitou, sighing again, quieting down after a while. Dark smiled tenderly and rested his head against one narrow shoulder.   



	5. part5

Krad woke slowly, like dragging himself out of a swamp, and it took him a while to really understand where he was. He was lying down, he felt warm and safe and comfortable. There was someone close to him, as the arms curled around him and the soft breaths indicated. He enjoyed the warmth, trying to remember what had happened, but only fragments returned.   
After a moment he blinked his eyes open and looked at dark clothing. He was lying against someone's chest, his arms trapped against the other, while his bed partner was holding him securely.   
Krad blinked again and craned his neck.   
He froze.   
His eyes widened.   
Dark?!   
He pushed away with a gasp, dislodging the warmth. He scrambled back, mind whirling. Dark opened his eyes, gazing at him, for a moment as confused as Krad, then he smiled a little.   
"Hey. Feeling better?"   
Krad opened his mouth, then shut it again. "Why... why are you here?"   
"You had a fever. You were freezing."   
"So you slept with me?!"   
Dark grinned cheekily and Krad felt himself flush. The kaitou reached for him and brushed over Krad's cheek. The demon shivered at the contact.   
"Looks like your fever's down," Dark murmured.   
Things were happening inside of him. Something curled, spread warmth, but something else screamed in alarm.   
"Krad?"   
The gentle voice drew him back and he looked into the deeply violet eyes of his counterpart.   
"You... you brought me home?" the demon murmured.   
"Yep."   
"Why?"   
Dark frowned. "You were hurt. I couldn't just leave you there! Don't tell me you expect me to do something like this!"   
The last was uttered with a mixture of shock and pleading.   
Had he expected it? Krad wasn't sure any more. As of late, his thoughts and emotions concerning the kaitou were different, mostly a jumbled mix of unrecognizable feelings. Their mutual silence and stubbornness had been painful already, but feeling this warmth when Dark touched him...   
"Krad? You expected it?" Dark sounded shocked and reached out, but the demon pulled away.   
"We weren't on the best of terms," he murmured.   
"I'd never leave you alone in a situation like this!"   
Golden eyes met violet ones and Krad shivered inside. The intensity of the gaze made him dizzy. His energy levels were close to nil, he needed to merge with his host, but something about the kaitou held him in place.   
"Krad... what happened... I'm sorry. I truly am. I don't want us to lose what we have... You're so much more to me than..." Dark hesitated. "A friend?" he whispered.   
More than a friend?   
Krad felt that curl again.   
"Of course," he murmured. "Your other half." He lowered his gaze. And why was that so disappointing when it was what he had always wanted? To be recognized as something more than a curse?   
Dark smiled and placed a hand under the demon's chin, holding the face gently, smiling into the confused, golden eyes.   
"D...Dark?" Krad asked.   
The curl was back with a vengeance and he tried to make sense of it, but he blamed his weakness, his exhaustion, for it. He wasn't himself, all shields were down and Dark... maybe he was using that moment. For what, though? What would he gain?   
And what if there was nothing to gain? What if there was just... this moment?   
Strong fingers caressed his cheek, then the hand slid up, into his hair, holding his head securely but without restraining him.   
"I don't want to lose you. Neither in here," he touched his head with his free hand, "nor here... in this world."   
Krad felt his thoughts whirl. He couldn't deal with what was happening. He couldn't comprehend... "W... why?"   
Dark smiled ruefully, suddenly unsure as well. "I... I'm not sure how to... Have you ever loved?" he asked softly.   
Krad swallowed, trying to move away, but Dark wouldn't let him go.   
"Have you?"   
Had he? Truly loved? He had loved his first host. Unconditionally. It had been the softness, the strength of the human mind he had been bound to. He loved his current host. Satoshi was his everything, he belonged to Krad. No one would ever take him away if the demon had anything to say about it. It was possessiveness coupled with the positive emotions of belonging, of being accepted, of having something only to himself.   
Dark's smile softened even more and his eyes took on a faraway expression. "It's an amazing feeling. Not just the affection of your host, the love he has for you, but the sheer pleasure of those emotions throughout the physical act."   
A tremor raced through him and Krad fought more against the hold, panicking. "What do you want?" he demanded, voice rising.   
Dark's expression didn't change, but his hand dropped away. Krad immediately missed it and cursed his weakness.   
"I loved once. Truly and deeply, and it wasn't anything connected to my host. I fell in love with a human woman. Her name was Harada Rika."   
Krad's face showed his surprise and the kaitou chuckled slightly.   
"Risa and Riku's grandmother. I don't know why it happened. I just know that those feelings... they were eating me up inside. I went back to sleep with them, and though I never dreamed in between hosts, the memories and emotions stayed. She loved me back, Krad. But it was a love never meant to be. Like that of the men who unwillingly gave us life..."   
Krad swallowed. "Why are you telling me this?" he whispered.   
"I don't know. Maybe I want you to understand..." He stopped, then visibly braced himself. "Maybe I want to understand myself what it is that has changed between us. Something has changed, at least for me."   
He moved closer, his lips a breath away from Krad's. Golden eyes opened wide and Krad tried to move away, but Dark simply touched the demon's lips with his own.   
Krad gave a startled gasp, stiffening, but Dark wouldn't let him go. He slipped an arm around the slender waist and held on. Finally he moved his lips away, smiling tenderly at the stunned man.   
"Why?" Krad stuttered, everything crashing down on him like a tidal wave. He felt control slip away.   
Dark brushed a hand across the pale skin. "Because. Did it feel good?"   
Krad swallowed. He finally nodded and Dark continued to caress his face, then placed a little kiss against his closed lips.   
"Love can feel very good, Krad, if you let yourself experience it."   
Krad's hands clawed into Dark's clothes, holding on.   
"Stop," he whispered. "Please..."   


Dark looked into the clouded, golden eyes. He flicked a strand of hair out of the handsome face. Krad placed a hand against his chest, as if to push him away, but he didn't. It just lay there, light and warm, and Dark smiled more. In a fight Krad had been so self-assured, so powerful, so invincible... but on an emotional level he was like a child. Everything was new and wonderful for him. He had missed everything warm and affectionate.   
The inhuman eyes closed and Dark felt the body in his arms grow more limp. He cursed himself silently for not thinking of the fact that the demon was close to a complete energy collapse. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he transferred a miniscule amount of energy. Krad's eyes blinked open and he gazed at him.   
He looked so... innocent. So confused. So unlike the creature that had tried to kill him over and over again.   
And I fell for you, Dark thought, still amazed at his own boldness in the last few minutes. He caressed the soft hair, smiling reassuringly, though he felt no less unsure of what was happening as the other.   
"You have to return to your host," he whispered, unable to stop himself from planting a chaste kiss on the oh-so-delightful lips.   
When had he started to think of Krad like that?   
Maybe for much longer than he dared to admit.   
He wanted to hold him, feel him close, be that close... and it was a feeling that had developed for a while. Maybe it was that feeling that had nearly destroyed the fledgling relationship, because he had been angry and felt betrayed at Krad's actions.   
"Will you give me a chance?" he whispered.   
Krad smiled a little. "You asked that before. And back then I already agreed."   
"Things have changed."   
Golden eyes held deep violet ones. "Yes, they have and... I think I'd like to give you a chance."   
Dark felt a brilliant smile blossom on his lips. "Thank you," he replied, kissing him again and this time there was a little response.   
He looked into the golden eyes, saw them darken with something Krad probably didn't understand himself. Then again, his own feelings were a jumbled mess and he was hard pressed to rationalize what he was doing. Slender fingers reached up and touched Dark's lips. His eyes widened and he held completely still, feeling goosebumps rise on his arms as those sensitive lips were caressed by equally sensitive finger tips. Krad looked fascinated, contemplative, and bemused.   
"You are a mystery to me," the demon murmured.   
He smiled a little. "How about we discover that mystery together?"   
What the hell was he suggesting? Where was he going? Where did he want to go? Dark had no idea. This was as new to him as to Krad. He had loved before, had felt this emotion before, but now... now was the first time he had been able to physically really express it. Sure, he had kissed girls before. Like Riku and Risa, like so many in the past three hundred years. But it had been more of a game.   
This wasn't.   
This was more.   
Krad gave him a smile and Dark felt warmth spread through him.   
"I'll see if Satoshi's up, okay? I don't want you to get worse..."   
Krad just nodded and dark reluctantly detached himself from the demon. They looked at each other for a moment, then Dark shot him a smile and left.   


Krad sank back into the pillows, tremors run through him. He closed his eyes, exhaustion coursing through his system.   
What was happening to him? Why was it happening to him?   
What did Dark want?   
Why?   
'I don't want to lose you.'   
Krad clenched his hands into the sheets. The words echoed in his head.   
I don't want to lose you either.   
He stopped at that, eyes widening. It was a true feeling, one from the bottom of his heart. He didn't want to lose Dark, didn't want to be alone. Because even with Satoshi, there was a last sliver of loneliness only one person could fill.   
'Have you ever loved?'   
No, never. Not really. Not like Dark had. Not like he implied he...   
Krad stopped that train of thought.   
The door opened and Satoshi entered the bedroom. He looked tired, but there was a smile on his lips, and when he sat down on the mattress, silently looking at his demon, Krad felt the yearning again. Yearning for his host.   
A gentle touch against his forearm initiated the merge and he gratefully returned to the one person he could never be without. He curled up, sank deeper into the safety of Satoshi's mind, giving in to his exhaustion and need to recharge. Satoshi was a warm presence around him, covering him, holding him, embracing him.   
--Welcome home-- his Tamer just whispered.   
He smiled tiredly, then slipped off into a deep sleep. 

Satoshi felt better than in days. Still worried, but physically fine. His cold was receding with the antibiotics battling the tiny invaders, and he was no longer feeling like a limp noodle all the time. Krad was a solid, reassuring weight in his mind, sleeping a lot, healing. That he slept was a sign all on its own how bad the demon had been off. Even today, after close to a year, Krad rarely really slept. He dozed off, he fell into a regenerative state, but deep sleep was rare. It wasn't just a matter of trust, Satoshi suspected. It was also the possibility of dreams. Sometimes he felt the ripples of dreams, but Krad never shared. He just closed himself off.   
Currently, he was rather open, despite his exhausted and weak state. Satoshi approached him, gazing at the curled up form, and he smiled gently. Settling down beside him, he made himself comfortable.   
It didn't take long for Krad to register his presence. Golden eyes opened and met blue ones, not the least bit surprised or alarmed.   
"Hey," Satoshi greeted him softly.   
He sat up, drawing his wings around him. Unlike outside, inside the mind realm Krad still had them out.   
"Better?" he inquired.   
Krad smiled slightly. "Getting there. Thank you."   
He didn't need to ask for what. Satoshi had long since found out that the host was a crucial part of the healing. If he fought his symbiote, the demon wouldn't heal or heal much slower. Satoshi had unconsciously done so before, hurting the presence inside him even more, but not this time. He gave Krad everything he needed, he protected him, and he would protect him against whatever came.   
"I didn't want this to happen," Satoshi said after a while.   
"I didn't plan it either. It was an accident."   
He smiled a little. "Yeah, well, Dark claims you're accident prone."   
Krad looked away, eyes tightening a little.   
"You two still aren't getting along?" Satoshi inquired.   
"That's not it. We... talked."   
Satoshi watched his partner, intrigued by the sudden change in moods. He appeared hesitant, unsure.   
"So... you made up?"   
"In a way."   
"But you still don't talk?"   
A shrug.   
Satoshi rolled his eyes. It was like pulling worms. This was the demon who had terrorized him as a boy, who had tried to kill Daisuke and Dark. In a fight, he was in his element. When it came to emotions, he was flailing for help.   
"Krad?"   
Those alien eyes looked at him.   
"You want to talk about it? I will listen, you know. I listen very well."   
A small smile tugged at his lips. "I know. Right now it's something I've got to work through by myself before I can think about sharing."   
"Okay."   
Satoshi accepted it. He knew Krad would come to him. The trust was there.   
Silence reigned between them. A comfortable, friendly silence, until Krad cleared his throat.   
"Satoshi?"   
"Hm?"   
"Who cut my hair?"   
The young man chuckled. "Dark."   
Sandy eyebrows shot up. "Why?"   
"Well, you were a mess when Dark brought you in. We tried to untangle your hair, but it was impossible to do so. In the end, Dark just… cut it."   
Krad frowned a little. "I see."   
"Since your form's… actually energy… can't you grow it out again if you don't like the shorter length?" Satoshi asked curiously.   
"Actually I can."   
"But…?" he probed.   
"I think I can live with the changes." There was a fine smile on the demon's lips.   
Satoshi grinned. "Well, it's a change all right. Takes some getting used to."   
They continued to sit together, comfortable in each other's presence, for a while until Satoshi noticed Daisuke's approach from the outside. He reluctantly pulled back from the deep and intimate contact. Something was happening to his demon. Something profound, and it had to do with Dark.   
He just hoped it was for the better, not the worse.   



End file.
